The Donor
by mcsball
Summary: Kensi has decided she wants to have a baby. But when Deeks wont give her what she needs, Kensi finds another donor perfect for her needs. How will Deeks handle this?


The concept of this story is based off the movie The Switch.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything. fml.

Marty Deeks walked into the door of Mario's Café and immediately found his stunning partner typing away on her Blackberry.

"Hey Kens, what was so urgent?" He asked her sitting down. "Everything is okay right?" He asked worried

"No, no everythings fine, I uh actually wanted to run something by you." Kensi started very hesitant. "Okay well I was thinking, I'm turning 30 this year and the dream that I've always had of a husband, kids, and the white picket fence doesn't look like its panning out and I feel like I have always really wanted a family and I think I could be a good mom if I had to and I actually kind of want to and Deeks I really like you I mean your one of my best friends-"

"Kensi!" Deeks cut her off, "your rambling and honestly I have no idea what your trying to say."

"I want a baby" Kensi said calmly.

"Wait, what? A baby? You do realize what your saying right? I mean that's a huge responsibility and as far as I know you don't have a boyfriends so….?"

"That's where you come in, Deeks I want you to be the father of my baby."

Deeks was stunned to say the least. "Kensi, I don't think you realized what you just asked."

"Deeks I do, you're the best friend I've ever had and I trust you with my life so why cant I trust you with this?" Kensi said as she was clearly starting to get upset.

"I cant do that Kensi, you know I love you and this is just going to complicate every relationship that we have. I just, I don't know I guess I just don't think this is a good idea, its not gonna work."

"Fine." Kensi said clearly hurt.

"Kensi, please I don't want this to get in the way of everything we have."

"Whatever Deeks, I have to get back to OPS I'm already late."

"We have another forty minutes of break" Deeks said with a sad tone.

"If your early your on time and if your on time your late, see I guess you were right, this would have never worked." Kensi hissed as she stormed out of the café.

Back At OPS

Callen and Sam watched as a clearly pissed off Kensi stormed into OPS. Number one rule of dealing with Kensi Blye, when shes pissed, STAY AWAY.

"Hey Callen, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Callen replied with an uneasy tone looking to Sam for help. "Whats up Kensi, I couldn't help but notice your, well, pissed."

"Just a little misunderstanding with Deeks."

"Seems like more than a little misunderstanding…." Callen started but Kensi quickly shut him down.

"Callen, I have to talk to you about something really important."

"Oh my God," Callen started, "your pregnant aren't you! I cant believe it! Whos the father? It better not be Deeks, Im gonna kill him, where is he?"

"G, calm down, im not pregnant, yet."

"What? Yet?"

"I want to have a baby and I need your help."

"Excuse me what? Wait help with what exactly? I mean im sure everyone will be more than happy to help with babysitting." Callen stopped seeing the nervous look on Kensi's face. "You don't need my help with babysitting do you?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

"So how would this go down?"

"Wait, is that a yes?" Kensi squealed.

"yeah, Kens you know I'd do anything for you. You're like my little sister. Eww" Callen said with a grossed out face. "I guess I cant say that anymore since I'll be the father of your child."

"I love you G, really I do. Thank you so much." Kensi said pulling him into a hug.

"Can I ask you a question though Kens?"

"Of course, whats up?"

"Why me? I mean I'm beyond excited to do this with you but I just would have thought you would have asked someone else."

"Come on Callen, who else would I have asked?" Kensi said with a guilty smile.

"You and I both know who I'm talking about." Kensi just glared and Callen understood. "So this is what your fight was about." Callen said with a smirk.

"Drop it G. We gotta get back, thanks again." Kensi said pulling Callen into a hug.

Deeks stared as Kensi and Callen were talking up in the balcony. He knew what she was asking of him and by the looks of it he'd said yes. He felt like someone had just ripped his heart out, the thought of anyone else's "donation" near Kensi made him sick to his stomach. Damn it Marty, why couldn't you just have said yes. You love her and she wants to have your baby, what more could you want? Callen will understand, I'll definitely just talk with Callen smooth it out with him and make my move on Kensi.

"I got this" Deeks said as he got up to talk with Callen.

Famous last words.

A/N: So i just started this and im not sure if im going to finish so just let me know what yall think! and reviews and suggestions are welcome! thanks!


End file.
